Powers
Sunnyhell characters may specialize in one reasonable power that fits into their personality and species. Many species already have every 'enhanced' quality as well as several other abilities. If you haven't already please check out the species page. Please keep in mind some mystics may specialize in up to three powers as long as they're connected. We would prefer for two to be powers and one to be a manipulation with nothing superhuman and no enhancements. 'Enhancements' Enhanced Reflexes - ability to react faster than normal humans. Enhanced Senses - ability to see, smell, tease, feel, and/or hear more than a normal human. Enhanced Speed - ability to move at speeds much faster than a normal human. Enhanced Strength - ability to have a level of physical strength much higher than normally possibly given their proportions. Enhanced Vision - ability to see better than possible, clearly in darkness, and magnify to various levels. 'Manipulations' Air and Wind Manipulations - ability to control, generate, or absorb air and wind. Cold and Ice Manipulation - ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice. Darkness or Shadow Manipulation - ability to create or manipulate darkness. Earth Manipulation - ability to control earth; sand, stone, rocks, lava, dirt, or other minerals. Electric Manipulation - ability to control, generate, or absorb electric fields. Light Manipulation - ability to control, generate, or absorb light particles. Memory Manipulation - ability to erase or enhance the memories of another. Plant Manipulation - ability to control, manipulate or animate all forms of plant life. Probability Manipulation - ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things to no happen. Pyrokinesis - ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control, and absorb fire. Sand Manipulation - ability to create and manipulate sand or like-wise matter. Sound Manipulation - ability to manipulate sound. Teleportation Manipulation - ability to prevent teleportation/orbing or manipulate the destination. Voice Manipulation - ability to manipulate ones voice to sound like another. Water and Moisture Manipulation - ability to control, generate, or absorb water. Weather Manipulation - ability to control or mentally affect the weather. Ability generate various natural phenomena like rain, tornadoes, lightning, and ocean currents or control intensity of weather. 'Other Powers' Animal Morphing - ability to take on animal forms. May be able to take on abilities of the altered form. -limits- Animation - ability to bring inanimate objects to life or free an individual from personification . Astral Projection - ability to separate and control one's astral body. Duplication - ability to create physical duplicates of oneself. Electrical Transportation - ability to travel through conduits, such as power lines or telephone lines. Can travel through devices such as televisions, electrical poles, or computers. Empathy - ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control emotions or feelings of others. Energy Blasts - ability to expel various forms of energy from the body. Flight - ability to life off the ground, to ride air currents, or to fly self propelled through the air. Force Field Generation - ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. Illusion - ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. Intangibility - ability to phase through solid matter without harm. Invisibility - ability to render the user unseen to the naked eye. Mediumship - ability to see and communicate with the dead. Mental Shield - ability to project a force-field that blocks all psychic powers, though can not repel against psychical attacks. Omnipresence - ability to be present anywhere and everywhere simultaneously with limits. Pathokinesis - ability to sense and change emotions in people around them. Power Augmentation - ability to enhance and weaken the powers of others. Power Mimicry/Absorption - ability to copy or absorb another persons powers or skills with limits. Precognition - ability to perceive the future. This happens in many ways.... vague dreams while asleep, clearly through ones will power, form like a 'danger sense'. Psionic Blast - ability to overload anothers mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state, or death with limits. Psychic Weapons - ability to create a weapon of psychic energy that can harm mentally and not physically. Physical Attraction '''- ability to make ones self appearance so physically appealing that they become irresistible and others feel drawn to them, regardless of gender or species. '''Self-Preservation - ability to sense and escape all danger. Sense Deprivation - ability to be able to cut off their own or others sense; sight, smell, touch, taste, and hearing. Sizeshifting - ability to increase or decrease one's size. Shapeshifting - ability to change appearance or body structure. Sonic Scream - ability to generate vocal sounds higher amplitude than a normal human. Summoning - ability to summon beings or objects for assistance. Superhuman Tracking - ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means. Technopathy - ability to manipulate technology. 1 Manifesting as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation. 2 A special form of "morphing" which allowed psychical interaction with machines. 3 Psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data. Telekinesis - ability to manipulate and control object with ones mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. Telepathy - ability to read the thoughts of or mentally communicate with others. Teleportation - ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between. Time Travel - ability to travel back or forth through time. Wallcrawling - ability to crawl on vertical and horizontal surfaces. 'X-ray Vision '- ability to see through solid matter.